


Beauty

by GodOfGlitter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically Yuuri's time in Russia, he likes victor, obviously, read it it's nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfGlitter/pseuds/GodOfGlitter
Summary: Things Yuuri likes about living in St. Petersberg.(Spoiler Alert: Victor)





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the blatant overuse of the word "Beautiful"
> 
> I hope you like it! Please leave a kudos if you do :D

There are many things Yuuri likes about living in St Petersburg.

The food, for one. Sure, he still misses his mother’s pork cutlet bowls, but he has also fallen in love with blini and _pelmeni_ and oh, _pirozhki._ During the brief period of respite after the Grand Prix Final, Victor takes him to all his favourite restaurants and painstakingly teaches him how to pronounce all the complicated Russian names. Yuri thinks his accent- half Japanese and half American- is like nails on a chalkboard, but Victor is quick to reassure him that it is nothing but cute.

The rink is pretty amazing too. It’s bigger than the one in Hasetsu, and there are more people around, which, to Yuuri’s surprise, he likes. Who knew he’d miss the bustle of a full rink and the struggles of getting it all to himself? And Yakov has taken a liking to him, thank the Gods. Now, he’ll here “Straighten up!” and “Free leg higher!” from different sides of the rink all the time. It used to be confusing, but he’s gotten used to it, and now he just takes the added ( _and free, his college student mind quips)_ coaching in stride.

Then there’s ballet with Miss Lilia. After Yuuri’s initial fangirl moment (turns out the tendency to nosebleed when subjected to idols is genetic), he’d started practicing regularly with her. Despite being an ice skater, he’d always enjoyed ballet, often choosing to wake up early to get in a few moves before practice. Lilia is just happy he’s not like Yuri and actually _listens_ to her instead of shouting about like a hooligan.

The thing he likes the _most_ about St Petersburg, though, is Victor. Obviously.

Living with Victor in St Petersburg is quite different from living with him at the inn. Less people, less interruptions (a fact they take advantage of very, _very_ often). Everywhere he goes, Yuuri is _drowning_ in Victor- in his eyes that he has now discovered shine the brightest early in the morning when he’s trying to wake Yuuri up for their morning run, in his heart shaped smile that is triggered by just about anything, in his _scent_ and _arms_ and _skin_ and Yuuri has never been happier to _submerge_.

Victor is _beautiful, all the time._ Yuuri had hoped that he’d have bad bed hair or drool on his face every morning- but no, no such luck. He isn’t even an ugly crier- a fact that Yuuri inadvertently got to know the night before the GPF in Barcelona. Cupid’s arrows shoot up pains in Yuuri’s heart when he sees something as mundane as Victor washing the dishes when he comes back from practice, and Victor lounging about in his Team Russia jacket- _and nothing else-_ is the fuel of all of Yuuri’s erotic fantasies. Victor is beautiful when they’re walking Makka together, ears and nose red as a reindeer (later, when they get back home, he’ll claim that he _needs_ to cuddle with Yuuri on the couch and promptly stick that very freezing red nose down Yuuri’s shirt); he is beautiful in his pyjamas lounging about as they pretend to watch a movie, and out of them; in his brown coat as he shouts instructions for Yuuri in full Coach Mode; in his Free Day Pants- just _beautiful._

Victor is beautiful on the ice, too.

Some might say he’s the _most_ beautiful on the ice. Yuuri is not one of them.

On ice, he’s Victor Nikiforov, five time world champion and living legend of skating. A reputation like that is not easy to come by- it is paid for, in bruises and blisters and the loss of love and life. Victor works incessantly, _always_ pushing himself _just a little more_ to perfect a jump, and then raising the bar even higher so he can push himself some more. He is _relentless_ on the ice, beautiful in the way the fae are- cold and distant and mesmerising and so, so unattainable.

One time, Yuuri stayed behind after his own practice to watch Victor skate, just to fulfil the wishes of 16 year old Katsuki Yuuri, who dreamt of skating on the same ice as Victor Nikiforov but never had enough confidence in himself to think that dream could come true.  Sometimes, Yuuri will look over and see Victor debating a step combination with Yakov, and _still_ not believe that this is real, this is his life now.

So Yuuri stayed behind, standing quietly by the barriers and watching Victor create magic on ice. It was beautiful, for lack of better word- his skates carving stories onto the ice and his arms swinging elegantly. Standing by the barriers, it was easy to see why people practically worshipped the ground he walked on- Victor didn’t stumble _once,_ that’s how perfect he _already_ was, four months before the GPF. It was all Yuuri’d ever dreamt of, but Victor looked so _alone_ and _sad_ that Yuuri’s heart broke a little at the reminder that up until not even a year ago, this is what Victor had been like all the time. On the top of the world and so, so alone.

That night, he went home and hugged Victor fiercely, as if he could somehow warm him up from the inside with all the love he felt for him; as if he could meld himself with Victor and mix them up so thoroughly you couldn’t tell who was who and Victor wouldn’t _ever_ have to be alone again.

So yeah. Yuuri _much_ prefers Victor as he is off the ice, behind cameras- easily excitable and a cuddle monster and just all around the most loveable thing there is. He loves the way Victor fits him so seamlessly into his own life, as if he’s had a Yuuri shaped hole waiting to be filled all this time, loves riling Yuri up with deliberately cheesy public displays of affection at the rink and the non-cheesy and totally real _private_ displays of affection they partake in behind closed (and locked, after that one incident with Makkachin) doors. He loves the way his heart always seems close to bursting with the fondness he feels for this man, loves how he can always show him how much he loves him now, be it with small pecks before leaving for errands, or wrapping his arms around him when he’s cooking dinner, or whispering sweet declarations even as sleep begins to take its hold on him.

He loves it all.

 


End file.
